


By-The-Sea V: A Day At The Beach

by BradyGirl_12



Series: By-The-Sea [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Barbecue, Beach House, Beaches, Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Series, Slash, Slice of Life, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark, Bruce, Steve, and Diana share a cottage at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patrese1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrese1/gifts).



> Claim: For the [DCU_Freeforall](http://) Challenge [(Clark/Bruce)](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/415630.html)  
> Prompt: T 16; P 50: Ocean/Sea  
> Prompt Count: (8/15)  
> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: July 9, 10, 11, 2009  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: July 25, 28, 31, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1370 +1201 + 1086 (Total=3567)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for my [2009 DCU Fic/Art Summer-By-The-Sea Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/414389.html). _Prompts: Too many to list! I used a **lot**._ ;) Also written for Saavikam 77’s [2009 Summer Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/dcu_freeforall/189488.html). _Prompts: 23. T16; P33: Summer & Special Prompt No. 3: Cook-out._  
> The [By-The-Sea](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html) series is an umbrella title for various DC couples enjoying time by-the-sea. The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The early birds are up while royalty sleeps.

  
_By-the-sea,_  
_Morning light_  
_Glitters like jewels_  
_Bold and bright._

_Like skeins of diamonds_  
_On waters blue,_  
_Bobbing gently,_  
_A crown for you._  


  


**Jeannette Star**  
**"String Of Diamonds"**  
**1996 C.E.**

Steve woke slowly, smiling as he felt the warm body next to him. He was spooned against his Angel, a light sheet thrown over the lower half of their bodies.

Steve brushed back a wave of dark hair from Diana’s face, skimming his lips over her ear. She stirred, then settled back into a comfortable position. Stifling his laughter, Steve kissed her bare shoulder and watched the morning light stream in through the lightweight shades. There was something special about summer light, especially by the sea. The sound of the ocean was soothing and he considered going back to sleep, but he heard movement in the kitchen.

He carefully slid out of bed, grabbing a light-blue robe and slippers on his way to the bathroom.

He felt more awake by the time he reached the kitchen, running a hand through his hair. He stopped as he saw the figure standing by the counter.

“Good morning, Clark.”

Clark turned with a sunny smile. “Good morning, Steve. Would you like some waffles?”

“Love some.” Steve sat at the bar and gratefully accepted a mug of coffee.

Clark poured batter into the waffle iron, spreading it out with a spatula.

No matter how often he was in close contact with the people in this cottage, he still couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the fact that _Superman_ was in this bright kitchen making _him_ waffles! It could still blow his mind, though he was getting used to it. 

He looked around the cottage. Blondwood paneling and yellow-sprigged wallpaper lent the kitchen and living room a cheerful setting. The furniture was comfortable and the view of the ocean across the street was magnificent. It was all open space down here. A staircase curved up to the second floor where there were two bedrooms and a bathroom. A screened-in porch off the living room was at one end of the house, the rest of the porch open with inviting deck and rocking chairs. 

“Here, let me set the table.” Steve set down his coffee mug and rose from the stool.

“Thanks.”

Steve went to one of the kitchen cabinets and took out two plates, leaving them by the waffle iron, and scooped out knives and forks from the silverware drawer. He took out two glasses from another cabinet and walked to the table in the breakfast nook-cum-dining room, arranging everything in two neat place settings.

A lobster boat bobbed on the water that sparkled with whitecaps, a jogger on his early-morning run traversing the beach. A light breeze blew in through the window over the sink, white muslin curtains fluttering. 

“Should I put out the strawberries we picked at the berry farm yesterday?”

“Good idea.”

Steve poured the ripe strawberries into a bowl and set it on the table along with a bottle of Vermont maple syrup. He sat back down on the stool at the bar.

“Growing up on a farm means you’re pretty used to getting up early, eh?”

Clark laughed. “True. And I’d bet a military man is used to getting up at the crack of dawn.”

“With the call of reveille, unfortunately.” Steve winked.

Clark grinned. “It appears we have quite a bit in common.”

“That’s true.” Steve sipped his coffee. “We share a middle-class background.” 

“Working-class,” Clark said with a smile. “Some years were good, others were pretty tight. I sure learned the value of a dollar.”

“Yeah, my dad got a regular paycheck from the Government but it wasn’t exactly rich. Mom had to stretch things quite a bit.”

Clark used the spatula to place the waffles on the plates, Steve grabbing some napkins and heading for the table.

“Looks like it’s just the two of us,” the blond observed as he took his seat.

“Might as well let our royalty sleep.”

Steve laughed.

Clark went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of orange juice, pouring for the two of them, then returned the bottle. He sat down and poured maple syrup over his waffles while Steve scooped out strawberries with a spoon and sprinkled them over his breakfast.

Clark had put his glasses on. Diana rarely wore hers unless out in public as Diana Prince, but Clark Kent was far more than a secret identity he threw on. Clark was who he really was, not just a cover for Superman.

“Mmm, these waffles are good. You’re a good cook.” 

“Thank you. Ma is an excellent teacher.”

“Steve.”

Diana stood at the foot of the stairs, rubbing her eyes, her yellow robe tight around her body.

“Good morning, Angel.”

“Mmph.”

Clark and Steve exchanged grins, the blond quickly getting up and bringing a glass and silverware to the table, pulling out a chair for Diana. “Do you prefer coffee or juice, Princess?”

“Juice.”

Steve poured her a glass and set about making waffles for his lady.

“Sleep well, Diana?” Clark asked.

“Quite well, thank you.” Diana scooped out a strawberry with the spoon and ate it, juicy goodness deliciously sweet.

When the waffles were ready, Steve brought them over and set the plate before her.

“Breakfast, my Princess.”

“Thank you, my darling.”

Steve kissed her temple and sat down, putting more strawberries on the remainder of his waffles.

“The weather’s perfect for us to go to the beach,” Clark said.

“It does look like a beautiful day.” Diana looked out the window. “It reminds me of home.”

Steve squeezed her hand.

& & & & & &

Clark and Steve made sandwiches while Diana gathered the umbrella and beach chairs and set them by the door. Clark packed the sandwiches into the cooler and added apples, Hoodsie ice cream cups, bottled water, and cans of soda.

Steve and Clark wore their bathing suits (Clark’s red, Steve’s sky-blue), and short-sleeved cotton shirts. Steve wore straw sandals and Clark flip-flops, and Steve had sunglasses tucked away in his shirt pocket.

Clark glanced over at Diana. “Wow! Gorgeous, Princess.”

“Thank you, Clark.”

“I agree,” Steve said, admiring Diana in a yellow bikini with matching beach robe and sandals. 

“A different suit from what I wore last year at Rosebeach, my love.”*

“True, but you fill out both suits admirably, Angel.”

Diana smiled. “Your flattery pleases me, Beloved.”

Steve smiled. He finished slapping mustard on the last sandwich and wrapped it in wax paper, placing it in the cooler.

“Are we ready?” Clark asked.

“What about Bruce?”

“I’m afraid the Prince will have to catch up when he tumbles out of bed,” Clark said wryly.

Diana put on a floppy straw hat with a plastic yellow-and-blue flower on the brim. She took out sparkly cats-eye sunglasses and slipped them on, smiling saucily. Steve walked over to her and kissed her, receiving a happy purr in response.

“Hey, are you planning to leave without me?”

Bruce stood yawning at the foot of the stairs, his hair sleep-mussed and a dark-blue robe wrapped around his body.

“Sorry, love, but we got up, had breakfast, and are on our way.” Clark picked up the cooler and set it by the door.

Bruce sidled up to Clark and pulled him in for a kiss. “I can get ready in five minutes.”

“We’ll be gone at 5:01.”

Bruce smirked, disappearing up the stairs to the bedroom.

& & & & & &

Clark grabbed the umbrella and Steve took the cooler, Diana two of the lawn chairs. Clark debated on whether to pick up the remaining two chairs.

_Nah, let the Prince take ‘em._

Clark slung his beach blanket over his shoulder and followed Steve and Diana out of the cottage.

The day was bright, a sea breeze blowing, and Clark was looking forward to a swim.

“Told you I’d be ready.”

Clark turned and smiled as he saw Bruce in dark-blue trunks, sandals, and unbuttoned shirt. He was wearing sunglasses and was carrying the beach chairs that Clark had left behind, a terrycloth blanket slung over a broad shoulder.

The day had just gotten a lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[By-The-Sea III: Angel, Baby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5494784/chapters/12694328)


	2. Day So Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun in the sun!

  
_Water laps gently_   
_On shore’s edge,_   
_Cotton clouds drifting,_   
_In a sky of blue._

_Tiny diamonds_   
_Glitter in sand,_   
_As light pours_   
_O’er sand and sea._

_Let the light_   
_Wash over you._   


  


**Jeannette Star**   
**“String Of Diamonds”**   
**1996 C.E.**

It was like a pod of playful dolphins, Steve thought with a laugh.

After setting up umbrella and blankets, the four of them had kicked off sandals, removed shirts and robes, and had run pell-mell into the sea.

There was splashing and diving and laughter, strong bodies glistening in the sun. Steve stole a kiss from Diana and she swam away playfully, Steve following with powerful strokes.

Clark pulled Bruce under the water, the Bat coming up spluttering.

“Oh, you’re going to pay for that,” Bruce promised, pushing the wet hair out of his eyes.

“Go ahead and try!”

A gleam entered midnight-blue eyes, and Bruce grabbed at Clark, who took off with a wicked smile on his face.

Steve caught Diana’s foot and pulled her to him, the Amazon wiggling as she twisted around, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She swam close, wrapping her legs around his waist as he cupped her buttocks, her arms encircling his neck. They kissed, Diana’s eyes sparkling as they parted, her fingers running through his hair.

“You are like Poseidon rising from the sea, my love.”

Steve smiled. “And you are like Aphrodite rising from the sea as well, Angel.”

Not far away Bruce had caught Clark and dunked him, the Kryptonian bursting upward, diamond droplets glittering on perfect skin. He looked at Bruce saucily.

“Punishment enough?”

“Ha! Just beginning, Boy Scout.”

Bruce made a grab for Clark, who easily eluded him. His expression was mischievous as he led Bruce on a merry chase, slowing down to let Bruce catch him.

Kisses, laughter, and more playful wrestling as Bruce administered his ‘punishment’.

& & & & & &

There was more laughter as the two couples returned to their blankets, drying off and eager for lunch.

The beach was private, suiting them just fine. Clark handed out the sandwiches, giving bottled water to Bruce and Diana while he and Steve chose Diet Coke. A sailboat with a burnt-orange sail drifted by, a speedboat’s growl further out as it sped past the beach. Steve unwrapped his turkey sandwich, enjoying the smoked flavor while crunching crisp lettuce, enjoying the sharp tang of mustard.

While Bruce and Clark bantered, Steve observed them. Two perfectly-toned bodies, one smooth, the other showing scars from his chosen work. He enjoyed looking, reflecting wryly on the irony of his orientation leaning more toward his own gender before he met Diana, and he knew it had been the same for her.

_I guess it just goes to show you that it’s more chemistry than packaging._

Still, he was glad he kept in shape. It was easy to find the time for exercise as pilots had to stay in tip-top shape and the military provided equipment and time to use it.

He was still a little awed at sitting here on the beach with the Trinity, for cryin’ out loud! He was on the beach with the most powerful man and woman on the planet, and the most exceptional non-meta.

He considered himself darned lucky to be here.

Diana touched his shoulder. “Darling, would you get me some ice cream?”

“Sure.” Steve lifted the lid of the cooler and took out a strawberry-and-vanilla Hoodsie cup. “You gentlemen want any?”

“Strawberry, “Clark said as he finished his chicken sandwich.

“Chocolate,” Bruce said as he capped his water bottle.

Steve tossed each a cup and took a strawberry one for himself. The ice cream was smooth and creamy as it slid down his throat.

“Mmm, good,” Diana said.

Steve chuckled. “Mom always said your appetite gets bigger at the beach. She’s right. I am _ravenous.” ___

__Diana put on her sunglasses, the tiny jewels sparkling in the sunlight. “I have always felt hungrier by the sea.”_ _

__“Maybe it’s a primal thing,” Clark said as he licked the wooden spoon that came with his cup._ _

__Bruce watched him, hastily averting his eyes as he dug into his ice cream._ _

__“Could be.” Steve watched a seagull ride an incoming wave._ _

__“Come to think of it, I always got hungrier at Miller’s Pond when we went on picnics.”_ _

__“You are hungry at _any_ time,” Bruce snarked, Clark merely grinning._ _

____

& & & & & &

After lunch Steve stretched out on his blanket, smirking at the Wonder Woman design. Clark had a Batman blanket and Bruce a Superman one. Diana had chosen Black Canary.

Diana opened the bottle of suntan lotion and massaged it into her lover’s skin as she straddled him, Clark doing the same for Bruce.

“Mmm,” Steve said as he rested his head on his crossed arms.

Diana’s hands glided over his shoulders and down his back, skimming tantalizingly close to his swimsuit. She coated his legs and he sat up, admiring the view as she knelt on his blanket.

“You next.”

She stretched out on her blanket, Steve happily applying lotion to her skin.

Her muscles were strong under his touch, his fingers skimming over voluptuous curves. He leaned down and kissed the top of her hair.

“A half hour, my love, then under the umbrella,” she said.

Steve grinned as he settled on his blanket. “You take good care of me.”

She reached out and lightly touched his shoulder. “You are so fair. You must be careful.”

He kissed her fingers. “Always, my love.”

She smiled contentedly and removed her sunglasses, resting her head on her rolled-up robe.

Steve did the same, feeling well-loved.

& & & & & &

Bruce was stretched out on his blanket, head pillowed on his folded arms as Clark worked lotion into his back. His lover, of course, needed no lotion. His skin welcomed the sun, giving his body unparalleled power.

Bruce smelled the cocoa butter and listened to a speedboat roar by. Speedboats were good for chasing criminals, but sailboats should be used on the water on a beautiful day like this.

He should rent a boat and take everyone out. Steve didn’t have much experience and was eager to learn; he’d already taught Clark the ropes, and Diana was an expert.

He smiled. Who would have thought he’d be thinking about sailing instead of obsessing over some case? He was getting good at this vacation thing.

He felt a _whoosh!_ of air, seconds later the same cool breeze tickling his legs. Warm hands resumed massaging his shoulders.

“Where’d you go?”

“ A little girl was falling off the speedboat. I put her back on board without anyone the wiser.”

“She saw you?”

“No, but she said, ‘Thank you, Superman!’”

“Smart little girl.” Bruce felt himself begin to drift off. “Wake me in a half hour to get under the umbrella.” 

“Yes, dear.”

Bruce smiled as he fell asleep.

& & & & & &

When he awoke, he felt the coolness of shade. Rolling over, he cracked open an eye and saw the umbrella over him and Steve, Diana and Clark standing at the water’s edge.

Smiling, he went back to sleep.


	3. Starlit Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day winds down, the heroes enjoy a cook-out under the stars.

  
_Morning light,_  
_Day so bright,_  
_Starlit night._

_Soul soothed_  
_By-the-sea._  


  


**Jeannette Star**  
**“String Of Diamonds”**  
**1996 C.E. ******

The sun was setting over the horizon, the sky turning blood-red as yellow, rose, and orange streaked the rippling water.

“Going to be a hot one tomorrow,” Bruce observed.

The smell of sizzling hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill was mouth-watering, Clark placing foil-wrapped ears of corn next to the meat.

“How come you don’t have an apron that says _Kiss The Cook?”_ Steve asked.

“I left it at home.”

Steve and Diana laughed as Bruce rolled his eyes. “Don’t encourage him,” he said.

“But, Bruce, Clark is so cute when he’s happy.” Diana smiled at Clark, who winked back. “Perhaps you should try it some time.”

Bruce grumbled while Steve snickered. He felt as if he was in very august company, but was happy when he saw Diana’s gaze of adoration. He was very lucky, indeed.

“Anyone thirsty?” he asked as he rose from his deck chair.

He received three ayes and asked, “Beer okay?” More affirmatives, and he returned with four frosty bottles.

Diana fingered her seashell necklace.

“Where’d you get that?” Bruce asked.

“Steve gifted me with it when we attended the retro weekend last year at Rosebeach.”

“Whatever my Angel wants, she gets,” Steve grinned.

Bruce’s cellphone rang and he flipped it open, noting the name and number. Smiling, he said, “Hello, Dick.” He listened, a pleased expression on his face. “That’s great! I can’t wait to see you.” Bruce took a swallow of beer. “So everything’s going okay? Uh, huh. Good, good. It does sound promising. Listen, if anyone can do it, you can.” Love filled Bruce’s voice. “Okay, see you then. Oh, tell Roy hi for me, okay? See you soon.” Bruce flipped the phone shut. “If all goes well with their current Teen Titans mission, Dick and Roy should be able to join us in a few days.”

“That’s great, Bruce!” Clark flipped the burgers, then frowned. “We don’t have any cots.”

“No problem. That couch on the sunporch opens into a bed. Dick will love it out there. It’s unconventional, and the breeze will be cool all night. He’s not fond of the heat.”

“I’d say that’s why he still wears the green shorts?”

“Oh, please,” Bruce grumbled. “He likes to wear them for their own sake, though keeping cool is one reason.”

Steve privately thought the gorgeous Wayne heir was an exhibitionist but wasn’t about to voice it, though everyone probably knew it, anyway.

 _Not a bad thing. The kid’s got beauty and grace and **should** show off his body. His best buddy’s not bad, either._

He thanked all the Gods and Goddesses on Olympus that he was still in great shape, surrounded by all these fantastic bodies.

“Hmph. I should invite some women here. I will be surrounded by the male of the species.” Diana took a swig from her bottle.

“Oh, you’ll be the Queen Bee and love every minute of it,” Bruce scoffed as Steve and Clark smiled, Diana looking every inch a haughty Princess.

Clark scooped up the hamburgers and hot dogs and put them on plates, setting them on the round redwood picnic table in the corner of the porch.

Stars began to twinkle in the purple dusk as light winked in the lighthouse on the Isle of Shoals and everyone moved to the table, Clark going back to get the corn.

& & & & & &

Diana was pleased at the conviviality of their little group. As Bruce had said, she felt like the Queen Bee, proud of her companions: each man beautiful, each with unique talents.

Cooking was definitely one of Clark’s talents.

“Mmm, this hamburger is delicious, Clark.”

“Thank you. I used Ma’s recipe.” Clark squeezed some mustard onto his burger. “I added a little bit of egg and bread crumbs to the meat.” He topped off the burger with ketchup, red onions, and pickles. “Also a dash of A-1 sauce.”

“It all combines to make things taste wonderful.”

“Mmm, I agree,” Steve said. He took another bite.

Bruce ate the salad that Diana had tossed together, a simple _mélange_ of crisp lettuce, Italian plum tomatoes, cucumbers, and vinegar and oil. “Martha and Alfred could have a cook-off, and I couldn’t say who’d win.” He finished his hot dog and picked up a hamburger next, adding several ingredients.

Diana was pleased to see Bruce so relaxed. He was high-strung, like a racehorse, and needed to be gentled. She observed Clark’s smile and knew that he was the perfect person to do the gentling.

The moon was rising, its beams shimmering on the water. Laughter and love were at this table, and Diana considered herself very lucky to be a part of this fellowship. She had known such kindred spirits at home, and was grateful to have found it here in Man’s World.

She entwined her fingers with Steve’s, and he smiled.

& & & & & &

The after-dinner clean-up went quickly with everyone helping, and they sat for awhile in the living room, admiring the view of the ocean.

“Cook-out food is the best,” Steve said.

“I agree with you, my love.” Diana yawned as she snuggled closer to Steve on the couch.

“Oh, dear, someone’s fizzling out.” Steve nuzzled his Angel’s hair.

“Oddly enough, our day was relaxing, but I’m tired, too,” Bruce said, yawning as he blinked.

“C’mon, Prince. Let’s get you to bed.” Clark held out his hand and Bruce took it, allowing Clark to help him up.

“C’mon, Princess.” Steve exchanged a grin with Clark as they helped their mates up the stairs.

& & & & & &

Clark snuggled up next to a half-asleep Bruce. He was proud that Bruce felt so relaxed with him, allowing himself to be vulnerable instead of relentlessly alert. At this hour of the night, he would be starting patrol, but Bruce was actually allowing himself to enjoy his vacation and not worry about Gotham, left in Barbara’s capable hands.

“Mmm, I’ll be happy to see Dick,” Bruce said as he curled up against his lover.

“He’ll get things wrapped up. He’s the most gifted leader I’ve ever seen.”

“Mmm.”

“Roy is good for him. He’s utterly devoted to Dick.”

“Good man.” Bruce was half-asleep.

“He is. They both are.” Clark kissed Bruce’s temple. “I love you.”

“Love you.”

Clark smiled as he pulled Bruce closer, happily falling asleep with his Beloved in his arms.


End file.
